


Precious Things

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene lets Sam drive for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamuelJames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting from LJ, originally posted [here](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/331051.html?thread=58933291#t58933291).

"You're making the right decision, Guv." Sam told him cheerfully as he settled in the driver's seat, felt a kind of boyish excitement surging through his veins. Time to show Hunt how it's really done.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, Gladys. This is a one-off. It were your idea to go all the way to bloody Blackpool in the first place and I fancy some shut eye."  
  
"Seatbelt," Sam reminded him as he pulled smoothly out of the parking space and checked carefully over his shoulder for oncoming traffic before joining the main road.  
  
"I hate you." Gene groused, folding his arms and putting his head back. He did, however, do as Sam asked.  
  
"Right, because you give all the people you hate the keys to your most prized possession."  
  
There was a few minutes silence as they wound their way through the city, Sam stealing glances at his passenger more often than was strictly advisable.  
  
"That's not true. The car ain't it." Gene was staring out the window, voice low. Then he turned and inclined his head towards Sam, expression sheepish.  
  
Sam's stomach relocated itself to somewhere in the vicinity of his shoes. "I'm...I'm not _yours_ , Gene."  
  
Gene flinched and his face paled.  
  
Sam hurried to explain himself. "What I mean is, you don't _own_ me. I'm not a possession. But I appreciate the sentiment, thank you."  
  
"Just shut up and drive, Gladys." Gene retorted, but he visibly relaxed.


End file.
